Bridget Messer
by csimiamifan15
Summary: This is the story of Danny's niece Bridget.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT BRIDGET, CHEYANNA, DESTINEY, JASMINE, BROOKE & MELANIE**

"Messer." Danny said answering his cellphone. He was on his way home from work to see his wife and daughter. "Help." It was a faint voice. "Hello? Who is this?" Danny was trying to focus on the voice. "Uncle Danny," There was a long pause. "Help." "Bri is that you? Bridget?" He didn't get an answer. "Bridget!" He quickly turned around and headed for his brother's house. He picked up his phone and called Mac. "Mac, it's me. Something's going on at Louie's I need back up." He hung up and drove as fast as he could to his brother's house.

When he got there he ran in. He found his brother on the floor in the living room. "Louie!" He ran over and checked for a pulse. "Bridget!" He ran upstairs. He ran into the first bedroom. "Cheyanna? Cheyanna!" He saw his oldest niece lying on her bed with her shirt soaked in blood. She had suffered a gunshot to the chest. Danny heard a bang coming from Cheyanna's closet. Danny walked over and opened the door slowly and stepped back he watched as another one of his nieces fell out.

"Help." She said weakly. "Bridget." Danny picked her up and ran downstairs. He ran out front and started to head for the ambulance that had pulled up when he saw Mac. "Danny what happened?" "I don't know. Shots were fired. Louie, Cheyanna, Mac they're gone." "Ok take Bridget to the paramedics and get her out of here." Danny started to walk away when Bridget grabbed Mac's arm. "Jas...is...still in there. You have to find her." She struggled to get out. "I will." Mac said reassuring her.

Bridget was in the ambulance listening as her Uncle was asking her questions. "Bridget do you remember anything that happened?" "I came home. Cheyanna and dad were arguing. Cheyanna was warning dad about something but he wouldn't listen. She said she was going to take Jasmine and I away for good." "Why?" "Aunt Melanie." "You mean your mother's sister?" Bridget nodded. "She ran into Cheyanna at the store and must have scared her. Cheyanna said she was going to take us away from here. Where Aunt Melanie couldn't find us. She claimed Aunt Melanie was going to do something but she wouldn't tell me."

Bridget was rushed to surgery to have the bullet removed. When she was out of surgery Danny went to see her. He walked in and found her sitting on a chair watching tv. She had taken her hospital gown off and was wearing a tank top and jean shorts. "Bridget what else happened that you could remember." "In surgery I remember Aunt Melanie said she was going to take us away from dad. She said dad was unfit to take care of us."

The nurse knocked and then entered. "Miss Messer you have a vistor." "Who? And call me Bridg..." She trailed off when she saw who it was. "Hello Bridget." "Brooke." "How are you feeling?" She said walking over to give Bridget a hug. Bridget shook her off. "What do you care?" "I do care." "Yeah right! Get away from me!" "Bridget." Bridget grabbed her things and threw them in a bag. She grabbed the bag and walked out. Danny looked at Brooke. "Why are you here?" "You should know." Danny walked out.

Bridget had signed herself out. She was standing in the parking lot and started to walk. She kept walking down the way. A car stopped in front of her. "Bridget can we just talk?" "Get away from me!" She said running down the street. She ran as fast as she could. She was still running when she saw a black truck pass her. She stopped and looked. She saw the truck slam on its brakes. She watched as Mac and Hawkes ran out. "Bridget?" "Mac." They ran to her. "What's wrong?" "Brooke is back I need to go and get Jasmine before she does." "Jasmine is at Lindsay's." "I have to go get her before it's too late." She said running.

"Wait. We'll take you there." Hawkes said walking over to her. "Ok." She said going back to the truck and getting in. They drove to Lindsay's. Bridget rushed in. She ran upstairs and grabbed Jasmine and her things and carried her down. "What's going on?" "Brooke is coming back." "I thought Brooke was in Sacremento." "Well she's back and she's here to take me and Jasmine away. That's what Cheyanna must have told dad about. Melanie and Brooke we're going to take us away."

"Ok. Well let me go in the kitchen and I'll pack some food for you guys to take. Hawkes, Mac you want to help me?" "Sure." They followed Lindsay into the kitchen. Bridget was putting Jasmine's things together when the door swung open. "Bridget let's talk." "Get out." Melanie and Brooke walked in. "Come with us and Jasmine will be fine." Melanie said pulling out a gun. Bridget set Jasmine down on the couch and walked over to Melanie. "Ok let's settle this a nice respectable..." She threw a punch and hit Melanie in the jaw. She quickly jumped her and knocked the gun out of her hands. She kicked it and sent it flying. She started to hit Melanie.

Bridget watched Brooke trying to grab Jasmine. "Get away from her!" Bridget said grabbing her. Brooke pulled out a gun. "I don't want to do this Bridget." "Yeah right." Mac and Hawkes came out with their guns drawn. "Drop you weapon!" Brooke still kept the gun pointed at Bridget. Bridget grabbed Brooke's wrist and pointed it by the window. She slapped the gun out of her hand and tackled her. "You witch!" She said punching her in the face. She got up and grabbed Jasmine and her things. She walked by the door. Mac arrested Brooke while Hawkes arrested Melanie. Lindsay followed the girls to the truck. "Hey, how are you doing?" "I'm fine. I'm worried about where I'll stay though. She knows where you, Mac, and Hawkes live. Along with Flack and Angell. I have nowhere to go that they can't find me."

Danny pulled up and gave Bridget a hug. "What happened?" "Um Bridget sweetie Stella needs to talk to you." "Ok." Bridget said walking over to Stella. "What happened?" "Melanie and Brooke broke in and pointed their guns at Bridget and said if she didn't give Jasmine up they would shoot her." "Oh my god." "She needs somewhere to stay that Brooke doesn't know about." Bridget came back. "Ms. Bonasera said we can stay with her." "Ok. Thank you Stella." "You're welcome." Bridget got in the truck and Mac drove Stella and them home. "Bridget are you guys going to be ok?" "Yeah. I'm going to look for an apartment first thing in the morning. Are you going to test the guns then?" "That's the first thing on my list." "Ok."

Bridget got out and grabbed Jasmine and carried her to Stella's apartment. She set her down in the guest room and put her bag with her clothes in there. Bridget sat on the couch. "Are you ok?" "Yeah. I'm going to find an apartment and get Jasmine away. She deserves better. I need find Destiney." "Who's Destiney?" "Cheyanna's twin. Destiney went off to college while Cheyanna chose to stay home and take care of us." "Destiney can help me. We can share an apartment. I can get custody of Jasmine." "Bridget you're 17." "I know that's where Destiney comes in she's 19."

"Ok well it's late go to bed." "Ok. Night." Bridget layed down and went to sleep the next morning she was up before anyone else. She got up and grabbed her stuff and went to the lab. She walked in and watched as Mac was testing the gun. She heard footsteps coming behind her and she turned and saw Stella. "Did you find her?" "Yeah and Jasmine is at Lindsay's." "Ok." Bridget heard the elevator open. She turned and saw her sister jogging towards her.

"What happened? I got a page from the office saying there was an accident. They won't let me home." Bridget didn't even look at her sister when she talked. She didn't want to bring anymore pain. She just stared at the floor. "Cheyanna and Dad are dead. Jasmine and I made it out fine but Cheyanna and dad didn't. They were shot." "By who?" "Well if my memory suits me..." "It matches." Mac said walking up to Bridget. "What matches?" "Melanie shot Cheyanna and Dad." "What?" "Yeah. She said she was going to take me and Jasmine away. I took Jasmine and ran. I took her to Aunt Lindsay's and came back and found Cheyanna lying dead on the ground. I ran upstairs and saw Melanie shoot dad. They later ambushed me at Uncle Danny's. I fought them off and grabbed Jasmine and ran."

"Ok." "Yeah we're going to find our own place and we were wondering if you could move out of your dorm and live with us. You don't have to quit college. Just move out." "Ok." "Alright." Bridget thought for a bit. She was walking out to the car. Bridget saw as Melanie was being taken to a cop car. Bridget looked and saw Brooke standing in the street with something in her hand. Bridget focused and was able to make out a barrel of a gun. She turned her head back to Melanie and heard a bang. She watched as Melanie fell. Then Brooke pulled the gun onto herself. "Brooke no!" Bridget ran to save her but it was to late. Brooke was lying in the road bleeding out.

Mac and Danny came out running with their guns drawn. They saw Bridget kneeling in the road and walked over. Bridget opened Brooke's hand and saw a note. She grabbed it and read it. "To my girls, I never meant to hurt anyone. I didn't mean for my sister to kill your father. In a way this is all my fault because I should've never left you. It was hard to explain back then but in short words I wasn't fit to be a mother. I tried and tried but kept failing. So I went away for a while. I'm sorry I left and I'm really sorry all this had to happen. Bridget take care of Jasmine. Love, Brooke."

Bridget held the note in her hand and looked up at Danny and Mac. She stood up and moved her gaze to her mother. She looked over and saw Destiney holding Jasmine back. Bridget wished Jasmine didn't have to see any of that. Destiney helped Jasmine get into their Uncle's truck. Bridget wouldn't move from where she was. Mac walked over to help with Melanie's body. Danny couldn't help but feel bad. His 17 old niece had been harrassed by her mother and aunt earlier, watched her sister and father die, and now her mother shot her aunt and herself infront of her. 'Poor Bridget' was all he could think. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at it and looked up at him. She just slowly followed her uncle to his truck and climbed in.

The whole way to Danny's house she was completely silent as were the other girls. What were they to say? Their family that was big had just consisted of three girls. It was like they were living in harmony one day and war the next. They were confused and lost along with hurt and mad. Bridget was wondering if anything good came from it all but she knew she would soon find out.


End file.
